leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP032
}} The Ninja Poké-Showdown (Japanese: セキチクにんじゃたいけつ！ Ninja Showdown!) is the 32nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 4, 1997 and in the United States on October 20, 1998. Blurb Fuchsia Gym, the authorized gym where Ash seeks his next badge, turns out to be a hidden ninja's lair. After finally discovering and entering the gym, he is held up by a complex system of traps. At last, the gym's eccentric trainer challenges Ash to a match. Just as he defeats the trainer, the official battle with the Master begins. The battle goes out of control as Team Rocket also enters the gym and its vast array of traps. Can Ash actually earn the gym badge? Plot , , and find themselves lost in a forest en route to the Fuschia Gym and decide to take a break by a waterfall. Brock brushes and comments on its wonderful hair, whilst takes a sip of water. Misty tells Psyduck that drinking cold water will only make its headache worse, but Psyduck's responds with a blank stare, which angers her. She then asks Brock if he would like to trade Vulpix for Psyduck, though he refuses. As they head off for the Gym, a watches them from the trees. As Ash and continue walking, they end up at an odd-looking mansion where they stop to ask directions, though it appears to be deserted. Misty leans against a wall and falls through it. Brock knocks on the wall and it is revealed to be a secret door, in which they quickly locate Misty. Suddenly, the same that was spying on them before appears. It hops away, so they decide to follow it. However, Ash runs into a small series of mishaps, such as being electrocuted by a , colliding into an invisible wall, nearly falling off a ledge because of a wall trap, and being pinned to another wall by several throwing stars. Then, a girl, who identifies herself as ninja warrior , jumps from the ceiling. Though Ash and Misty criticize Aya's dangerous traps, Brock is smitten and compliments Aya's outfit. However, she slaps his hand away and pushes him to the ground before claiming that she will not let the group go until she and Ash have a ; he accepts the one-on-one match. Aya sends out Venonat and Ash chooses . Bulbasaur uses , but Venonat jumps on its head and launches a attack, which Bulbasaur deflects with . It then replies with its , though Venonat evades it and scores a direct hit with its . Bulbasaur then finishes it off with before its vines quickly entangle the Pokémon and drain it of its energy. Aya returns Venonat, just as a Voltorb appears and uses , filling the room with smoke. Koga appears, explains that they are at the Fuchsia Gym, reveals that he is the Gym Leader, introduces Aya as his younger sister, and announces that he will battle Ash and not let the group go until he does. Ash is happy to have found the Gym, and Koga shows him a that he can earn by defeating him. Ash sends in , and Koga responds by sending out his own Venonat, which promptly evolves into . Koga orders Venomoth to use Stun Spore, and Ash orders Pidgeotto to use Whirlwind. This time, however, the Stun Spore paralyzes Pidgeotto. Venomoth then follows up with , prompting Ash to recall Pidgeotto and send out . Venomoth uses Stun Spore again, but Charmander blocks it with . At that point, arrives on the scene and performs a theatrical rendition of their , sending out and in the process. Ash, Aya, and Koga send in Charmander, Venonat, and Venomoth, respectively, to battle, but James throws a fistful of a sticky thread at them, immobilizing them. Pikachu then steps up, only to meet the same fate from Jessie. Misty then tries to send out Starmie, but Psyduck breaks out of its instead. An infuriated Misty asks Ash what moves Psyduck knows; Ash consults the Pokédex, which lists . Misty tells Psyduck to use Tail Whip, but Psyduck wags its tail to no effect whatsoever. The Pokédex then lists Psyduck's second move as , which Psyduck does use on Arbok, but it doesn't work. Arbok begins biting Psyduck's head, worsening its headache. Koga then pulls a cord, opening up several ceiling panels and unleashing a large amount of Voltorb on the trio. However, Team Rocket uses more of their sticky thread to reel in the entire pack of Voltorb. Brock then notices that the room is slanted, and Koga explains that it is a strategy to confuse any opponents. Team Rocket breaks through a wall, with the Voltorb stuffed in a loot bag. Meowth bowls a Voltorb towards Ash and his friends, and it explodes. Ash attempts to retaliate, though his Pokemon are still entangled in Team Rocket's sticky web. When Psyduck runs frantically through the scene, Meowth hits Psyduck out of the way, agitated by its chaotic behavior. At that moment, Psyduck uses a variety of powers to freeze Team Rocket; blast them off; and remove the sticky gunk from Venonat, Venomoth, Charmander, and Pikachu. Ash's Pokédex chimes in, identifying Psyduck's third and fourth attacks as and . Koga and Aya both offer to trade for Psyduck, but Misty declines, saying she wouldn't trade Psyduck for the world. Ash and Koga resume their battle outside. Koga's makes the first move, swooping on Ash's Charmander with a . Charmander keeps Golbat away with its attack, though Koga responds with . Despite the high frequency, Charmander launches a series of Flamethower attacks, burning Brock's face and Golbat's wing in the process. Charmander then wins the battle with an intense . Koga promptly gives Ash a Soul Badge in recognition of Charmander's battle skill alongside Psyduck's efforts for saving the Gym and his Voltorb from Team Rocket, and the trio goes on their way. Major events * and arrive at the Fuchsia Gym and meet the Gym Leader Koga, and his sister, . * Ash's Bulbasaur is revealed to know . * Ash challenges Koga to a Gym , but the battle is interrupted by . * Misty's Psyduck battles for the first time and is revealed to know , , , and . * Ash's Charmander is revealed to know and . * Ash continues his battle with Koga and wins, earning a . Debuts Humans * * Koga Pokémon debuts * ( ) * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Koga Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Koga's; evolves) * (Koga's; newly evolved; debut) * ( ; debut) * (Koga's; multiple) Trivia * This is Maddie Blaustein's first episode as . ** However, the first one, chronologically speaking, is Beauty and the Beach due to it being initially skipped in the dub. * 's eyes open up after being hit by 's . * This episode marks the first time Psyduck jumps out of Misty's Poké Ball when she attempts to summon another Pokémon. * The book Psyduck Ducks Out is partially based on this episode. * This episode is featured on Volume 13: Psyduck from Viz Media's series. * performs , a type of Japanese dance-drama, when they enter Koga's Gym. * Due to Koga later becoming a member of the Elite Four, this is technically the first appearance of an Elite Four member in the . ** The first appearance of a current Elite Four member would not be until To Master the Onixpected!, 39 episodes later. * The Gym is not located in Fuchsia City as it is in the . Fuchsia City itself would appear almost 400 episodes later in Time Warp Heals All Wounds. * This episode was banned in , likely because of references to Japanese culture. * Parts of this episode were reanimated and used for flashback material for The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!. Errors * commands his to use , though in the games, Bulbasaur cannot legitimately know this move. ** This was most likely a dubbing error, since Whirlwind is known as ふきとばし Blow Away in Japanese. Ash was most likely telling Bulbasaur to simply "blow it away" rather than the actual attack. * Koga has his Venomoth attack Ash's Pidgeotto with and , which it and put it to sleep, respectively. However, no Pokémon can have more than one major status condition on it at the same time. * Ash instructs his Pikachu to use "electric attack", which does not exist, while in the Japanese version he instructs it to use . This is most likely a translation error, as ThunderShock's Japanese name でんきショック means Electric Shock. * Even though Ash is stuck to the wall by the throwing stars, when the camera changes to show the side of Ash's face and sleeve, the stars are missing. * The Pokédex classifies as the Bug Pokémon instead of the Insect Pokémon. * In the shot right after Team Rocket performs their motto, Ash's gloves are completely black. * When Ash and his friends enter the slanted trap room in the mansion, there are many errors. First, the wall design differs between shots as well as the wall design to Brock's right. Third, the back wall is sloped, but appears normal in the next. * After Team Rocket blasts off, the room isn't slanted anymore. * When Koga gives Ash his Soul Badge, it is perpendicular and rounder. However, when Koga unrolls it earlier, the badge was pointing away from the top. * In the Swedish dub after obtaining the Soul Badge Ash's English voice can be heard. * The Pokédex lists Psyduck's attacks in the incorrect order and leaves out two, Fury Swipes and Hydro Pump. Ash Bulbasaur Whirlwind.png|Ash's Bulbasaur using Whirlwind Dub edits * PokéRap: Day 2 In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_ca= |fr_eu= |de= |he=קרב הנינג'ה |hi=निंजा पोकेमोन मैच |hu= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 032 Category:Banned episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes directed by Kiyotaka Itani Category:Episodes animated by Takayuki Shimura Category:Episodes with Gym battles Category:Episodes in which Ash gets a Badge Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Banned episodes de:Die Arena der Ninjas es:EP032 fr:EP032 it:EP032 ja:無印編第32話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第32集